Stay
by ravenlacroix
Summary: Callie tells Arizona about her pregnancy, then off to my own world.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I started to write this as a Valentine's Day gift for a friend._

_It was supposed to be a one – shot, but some people talked me into continuing it._

_Since most people left from the board I was posting it on, left, I decided to put it on here now._

_Hope you'll like it._

_Comments are very welcome :)_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>STAY<strong> by Raven

_"Today I found out that I'm pregnant. With Mark's baby. How about now?"_

Arizona Robbins was sitting on her couch in the living room, eyes closed, fighting the tears.  
>Callie's reply to her plea for another chance had smashed all her dreams. It was haunting her since her exgirlfriend had told her some weeks ago.<p>

When she had been standing right in front of the latina, who she loved more than anything, telling her that she wanted another chance and that she would never run away again, she had expected a lot.  
>But she would have never expected was Callie to be pregnant.<p>

The ortho surgeon had been looking at her and her eyes had shown so much.  
>Fear. Longing. Desperation. Joy. Pride. Hope. And love.<br>Love for Arizona.

Somehow the peds surgeon had thought she maybe even had seen the hint of forgiveness. The forgiveness she had been hoping, praying, fighting and begging for since her return from Africa.  
>But things had changed. Had changed within a heartbeat.<br>'Cause now Arizona Robbins was the one who couldn't forgive.

And although the blonde was aware of the fact that she had bailed out, had left the woman she loved at the airport to jump onto a plane to Africa alone, that they had broken up before Callie had slept with Mark - this was the one thing she would never get over 'cause her biggest nightmare had come true and she didn't know how to deal with it at all.

Arizona had changed her mind about having kids one day. Having kids with Calliope. But never like that. Not with Mark Sloan as the father and for sure not by the latina sleeping with him again. She knew that Callie and the plastic surgeon were the best friends and always would be and she had found a way to deal with it without the green eyed monster in her taking overhand.  
>It had worked 'cause she had counted on Calliope being able to keep the distance, had trusted in the latina's love for her.<br>And Mark Sloan had become a friend. A part of Arizona's own family.

So she had tried to give them all the freedom they needed 'cause Arizona knew how important they were for each other, how much they cared for each other and now that was the result.  
>Callie was pregnant. With Mark's baby.<p>

* * *

><p>Calliope Torres was sitting at Joe's, completely lost.<br>Normally she would drink loads of tequila, but since she was pregnant she couldn't. It was valentine's day and the latina was all alone. Mark and her had a big fight a day ago and actually he was planning some surprise to win Lexie back, Cristina had to work and Arizona was avoiding her since she had told her that she was pregnant.

Although she had been so cold, unapproachable and unforgiving to the blonde after her return, the peds surgeon hadn't given up and had kept fighting for another chance and when Callie was honest she stilled loved Arizona Robbins, no matter what had happened in the past. She simply hadn't found a way to forgive her yet, but deep inside that was exactly what she wanted and more than that Calliope Torres wanted to raise this baby with her.

So the latina had taken every risk by telling the peds surgeon the truth about her pregnancy, hoping that it wouldn't change her opinion about another chance for them, but when she had seen the hurt in Arizona's stunning blue eyes she had known better.  
>Callie wanted to work things out, wanted to work things out together with Arizona, but she had no idea how or where to start. And in her opinion it was the blonde's own fault that things had taken this way since she had dumped her right at the damn airport.<p>

When somebody stormed into the bar, a furious expression on her face, the latina got pulled out of her thoughts within a second,_"Where is he? Where is Mark? He said I should wait for him after my shift, but he never showed up. I waited for almost an hour."_

_"Lexie!"_ the latina blurted out in surprise.

The younger sister of Meredith Grey showed her anger, _"Callie. Tell me where he is?"_

_"I don't know,"_ the latina answered truthfully. Mark hadn't told her about his plans. He hadn't told her what he was going to do the first time in what seemed forever and she had been hurt, but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't force him, now could she?

_"Sure, as if you wouldn't know where your best friend/manwhore father of your child is..."_

_"Now hold on. I'm sitting here all by myself as you can see. So why the hell should I know where Mark is?"_ Callie barked back.

_"Aw, poor you. Pregnant and all alone. Really, I'm so sorry for you,"_ Lexie couldn't hide the irony in her voice, not that she wanted to.

_"Listen, Lexie. I'm sorry. I never planned on..."_

_"What, Callie? Having sex with Mark again? Bullshit. On getting pregnant with his child? I don't even believe that. You wanted to adopt his daughter's baby together, remember? You two never think about others, not even about the people you pretend to love so much. Consequences, who cares? When will you ever grow up?"_ little Grey glared at her expectantly.

_"We made a mistake, Mark and I. And I'm sorry for that, but I'm pregnant and now we all need to find a way to deal with it,"_ the latina tried to calm her down.

_"Yes, we ALL need to find a way to deal with it. We need to pay for your egoismn. I never had a chance, nobody ever asked me if I would be okay with you two having a baby. And Arizona...well, I for sure won't trust you anymore...or Mark. And I bet she can't either. Which bring's your both' hopes for another chance to ZERO,"_ Lexie gave her an intense look, _"Z.E.R.O. You understand?"_

That said Lexie turned round and left a somehow shocked latina at Joe's, hurring over to the hospital, even more furious than before.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Arizona Robbins was switching through the TV channels anxiously. She had avoided the whole valentine's topic all the time, but now it hit her even worse.<br>Getting herself some ice cream out of the freezer, wrapping herself into a blanket, the blonde snuggled up on the couch again and kept on zapping.  
>Since there was nothing, but romance stuff on TV she decided to watch <em>'The holiday'<em> to cover the unbearable silence.

_"Low point. Low point."_

A frustrated Kate Winslet slapped herself on screen.  
>The usually perky peds surgeon looked down on herself, ice cream in one hand, spoon in the other, cigarettes on the couch table right in front of her.<p>

_'Yeah. Low point here as well.'_

Arizona had planned on spending this year's valentine's day together with Calliope, but instead she was smoking and eating out of frustration all the time, drowning in self - pity.  
>That definitely was her low point.<p>

* * *

><p>Callie Torres was close to ordering some tequila when all of a sudden somebody touched her shoulder to hold her back, <em>"Don't you dare, Callie! Don't you dare..."<em>

By turning around, a little frightened, the latina stared right into the eyes of a very familiar person, and got up immediately to give her a heartfelt hug, _"Addison! What the hell are you doing here?"_

_"Me? What the hell are YOU doing here?"_

_"What do you think I'm doing? I'm celebrating valentine's day..."_ the latina snorted.

_"You look lonely, Callie. I'd even go so far to say broken,"_ Addison Montgomery stated, looking worried, _"I thought I'll find you all happy and at home, enjoying your pregnancy, but no. You're sitting here all alone, thinking about getting wasted,"_ she continued looking Callie straight in the eyes, _"Sweety, what's wrong?"_

"_Why are you here, Addison?"_

_"Well, I thought it would be a nice surprise to visit my best friend since it's valentine's day..."_ the red haired woman shrugged a little helpless.

Callie gave her a small smile, _"It's good to see you, really."_

"_Good to see you too, but now tell me why you're sitting here all by yourself? What's going on, Callie?"_

For a while the latina refused to say a word, but after a while and countless questioning and alarming looks of Addison Montgomery she finally gave in and keeping quiet simply became exhausting, _"It's all one big mess. Arizona isn't talking to me anymore, Mark and Lexie are done as well I guess. And Mark and me...well, it's complicated 'cause he has been around 24/7 lately, trying to tell me what to do and everything," _Callie took a deep breath before she continued, "_He's so overprotective and he told me about all his plans for our baby, what school he wants to send it later and he drove me totally crazy. We ended up in a big fight 'cause I don't want all this. I mean it's great that he wants to be a good dad, but I wanted to raise this baby with Arizona, you know? Sure he can see the child and I thought about asking for his opinion in the big decisions like school and everything, but he doesn't give me air to breathe. And if Arizona will ever come back his behavior will cause a lot more trouble."_

_"I see. So what's with your little Miss Perky?"_ Addison wanted to know.

_"She begged me to give her another chance and that she knows she always runs away. She said it probably was 'cause she grew up as an army kid and had to move a lot and everything. I get that, but I thought for another chance we need to tell each other the truth. So I told her that Mark and I are going to have a baby. That was the last time she has talked to me,"_ the latina sat there, slouching.

_"You just told her that you are pregnant with Mark's baby...out of the blue?"_

_"Yeah, kind of..."_ Callie mumbled.

_"Have you completely lost your mind?"_ Addison stared at her in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Arizona was still watching 'The Holiday' and she was crying 'cause she didn't know what to do anymore.<br>Calliope was pregnant. With Mark's baby.

But her thoughts had taken a different direction than before.  
>What if Callie already had a baby with Mark when she had gotten to know her? Sure, she would have had a chance to make a decision whether to get herself into that or not. But she would have needed to find a way to deal with it none-the-less, simply because the peds surgeon knew she wouldn't have backed down. She had been so fascinated by the beautiful latina from the first second she had ever laid eyes on her. She would have gone for it anyway. And Arizona realized something else.<p>

She still loved Calliope Torres. More than anything.  
>And she wanted to be with her, she wanted to be with her and have kids with her. But Mark's baby? Would that go well?<p>

Callie hadn't cheated on her, but somehow it felt like it though. Arizona had always been afraid that she wouldn't be enough for the ortho surgeon and in the end it seemed to be true.  
>Was it possible to have a relationship with the latina and raise a child together when Mark Sloan was around? 'Cause the blonde was very aware that Callie's best friend would never be satisfied with seeing the baby once in a while without having anything to say.<br>There was so much doubt, so much fear in the perky blone's life at the moment, but she had realized that she simply couldn't leave Calliope. Her Calliope.  
>She wanted to be with her, no matter what. She had begged for another chance 'cause that was all she wanted, the reason she had come back. Sure, things had changed, Calliope was pregnant, but they still loved each other.<p>

Should it really end like that?  
>Arizona decided that she would talk to the latina the next day although she wasn't sure how to survive the night. Patience was not her strong skill at the moment.<br>But clearly she couldn't talk to her now 'cause she was a complete mess and Calliope for sure was having a great valentine's day with her friends or at least with Mark. No way she would ruin that.

Snuggling deeper into her blanket the blonde tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"On which side are you?"<em> the latina barked again.

_"Cal, I'm on nobody's side, but I can understand Arizona. I really do. You told me yourself that she was so afraid that you would fall in love with somebody else one day 'cause you like a lot of people._  
><em>And I know you never wanted to leave Seattle. I bet you didn't treat her that well 'cause you are so damn stubborn. Not to forget about your pride. You should have gotten onto a plane to Africa to show her that you love her, that you support her, that you can put her first for once, or should have fought to get her back at least, but what did you do? Out of your wounded pride? Jump into bed with Mark and get pregnant,"<em> Addison gave her a very serious look, _"She came back. She gave up her dream and she came back. Arizona came back for you. And she fought for another changed, she forget about her own pride and begged you to don't give up on her. And what did you do? You told her you are going to have Mark's baby. God, Callie? Are you even aware of the fact that you screwed up. And I mean really screwed up,"_ Callie's best friend countered admonishingly and since the latina didn't say anything in reply, Addison continued, _"Arizona has always been there for you. Always. You know that yourself. She fought for you and your love from the beginning and the one time you should have shown that you can fight for her as well you got pregnant with your best friend's baby instead. Why should she forgive you? Tell me one reason, Callie. Have you ever taken the time to get to know her? Why she is how she is? Why she didn't want to have kids? Her past might have been a lot more difficult than you think. Don't get me wrong now 'cause I love you. You are my best friend. But you can be very egoistic. And virtuous."_

For a while Callie Torres didn't say a word, but when she finally broke the silence it wasn't the blow up Addison Montgomery had expected.

_"Thank you. I guess I needed that, Addison. You are right. I don't know a lot about Arizona, but what I know is that I love her. That she is the one for me and that I want to raise my baby with her. It's going to take a lot of talking and discussions, but I'll fight for it. And I need to talk to Mark. But first of all I need to get Arizona back,"_ the latina stated, determinded to fight.

_"Let me talk to Mark. I'll try to make him see things a little easier, okay?"_ Addison suggested.

_"You're the best, Addison Montgomery!"_ Callie hugged her best friend tight.

_"And now go and get your girl!"_ the red haired woman laughed.

_"Already gone. Thank you, Addison. Really. Meet me for breakfast tomorrow?"_ the ortho surgeon asked over her shoulder.

_"Sure thing. Let's say around 10 at your place?"_

_"Yeah. Happy Valentine's day!"_

_"Happy Valentine's day, Callie..."_

* * *

><p>Of course she couldn't sleep.<br>Arizona had spent the nights on the couch since her return from Africa 'cause she simply couldn't sleep in that huge bed alone, but tonight she wasn't even able to fall asleep on the couch.  
>Watching TV was no option anymore 'cause she wouldn't survive any more romantic movies or more sugar, so the blonde turned on the radio.<p>

Whitney Houston's _'I will always love you'_ came out of the loudspeakers which caused a heavy sigh from the peds surgeon.

Of course it was all love songs on the radio. What had she expected? It was freaking valentine's day.

Followed by Mariah Carey's _'Hero'_ and Kelly Clarkson's _'A moment like this'_ Arizona decided to switch off the radio 'cause she felt even worse than before when she recognized the beginning of a song she didn't know yet.  
>Well, she hardly ever had time to listen to the radio or watch TV so it wasn't that big of a surprise.<p>

_'To tell you how I feel_  
><em>And though I tried to tell you that I need you<em>  
><em>Here I am without you<em>  
><em>I feel so lost but what can I do?<em>  
><em>'Cause I know this love seems real<em>  
><em>But I don't know how to feel<em>

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain_  
><em>And I break down as you walk away<em>  
><em>Stay, stay'<em>

**Calliope.**

_'Cause all my life I've felt this way_  
><em>But I could never find the words to say<em>  
><em>Stay, stay'<em>

Why on earth did she leave the latina right at the airport? 'Cause the only thing she had wanted from the very beginning had been to be with her.

_'Alright, everything is alright_  
><em>Since you came along<em>  
><em>And before you<em>  
><em>I had nowhere to run to<em>  
><em>Nothing to hold on to<em>  
><em>I came so close to giving it up<em>  
><em>And I wonder if you know<em>  
><em>How it feels to let you go?<em>  
><em>We say goodbye in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>And I break down as you walk away<em>  
><em>Stay, stay'<em>

Why did she run away? Why did she let Calliope go when all she would have needed to do would have been to say "Stay?"

_'So you change your mind_  
><em>And say you're mine<em>  
><em>Don't leave tonight<em>  
><em>Stay<em>  
><em>We say goodbye in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>And I break down as you walk away<em>  
><em>Stay, stay<em>

_'Cause all my life I felt this way_  
><em>But I could never find the words to say<em>  
><em>Stay, stay<em>  
><em>Stay with me, stay with me,<em>  
><em>Stay with me, stay with me,<em>  
><em>Stay, stay, stay, stay with me'<em>

Was there a chance for them both or was it time to finally let go?

But deep inside her heart Arizona Robbins knew that she would never be able to let Calliope Torres go. She had never loved anybody like that before. They were meant to be together. That was what the blonde believed in, what had given her hope and the power to go on all this weeks.  
>Tomorrow would be a new day and then she would definitely talk to Callie and she wouldn't run anymore. Never again.<p>

An unexpected knock on the door had Arizona out of her thoughts within a heartbeat.  
>It was past 11 pm.<br>Who on earth could that be?

Turning off the radio she hurried over to the door and opened it quickly just to meet the latina's warm brown eyes.

_"Calliope!"_

_"Hey...uhm...can we talk for a second?"_ the latina asked immediately.

_"Sure. What's wrong?"_ Arizona was all worried within a second.

Callie seemed to be a little insecure, _"Nothing. I just. I wanted to apologize, okay?_

All Arizona could do was nod.

_"I know we had different plans for the next few years and although I wanted a baby I hadn't planned to have one right now. It's not like you left and I was all 'let's get pregnant'. I was so shocked when you got onto that plane alone, I couldn't even think."_

_"But you could have gotten onto a plane yourself..."_ the blonde countered harsher than intended.

_"I could have done that and to be honest I don't know why I didn't. Me and my stupid pride. And then Teddy said you had called, but hadn't asked about me. I was so hurt that day and well...it simply happened. Mark was there and he was feeling bad and I was feeling bad...whatever. Afterwards, I felt even worse 'cause I had been thinking about you the whole time. I had never expected things to happen that way. But you ran away again and now it's all one big mess. Mark, Lexie...and you came back out of the blue. I simply wasn't able to cope with it. And then I found out about the baby._  
><em>So I can't just say 'Okay, let's get back together 'til you bail out the next time' 'cause it's not just about me anymore. It's about me and the baby. And to be honest. I don't know if I would survive it a third time,"<em> the latina stood there, all helpless, fragile even.

_"I ran away, Callie. That's true. But you ever thought about why? You know I had my trust issues and then I gave up everything and came back, begging for a chance. I wasn't gone for that long, but you had nothing better to do than to have sex with Mark. You two never thought about consequences, neither you nor Mark. We weren't together when it happened I know. We even had talked about having kids one day, but we never talked about Mark being the father 'cause I would have never agreed to that. And you know why? Because he is your best friend and he wants to be a father so bad. It would never be our baby, it would always be yours. I can imagine that Lexie is mad as hell. I am too. Nobody ever asked us if we would be okay with it. We never had a chance to make a decision for our own. You say you love me as Mark loves Lexie and you want us to believe that and trust you and we should be okay with the whole baby situation and sit there and watch the happens if we fight again 'cause we will fight. Every couple fights at times. Who guarantees me that you don't run back to that manwhore and end up in bed with him again?"_ when Arizona finished her speech her eyes were sparkling furiously.

_"And who guarantees me that you won't run off again?"_ Callie countered.

_"See. That's the problem. We can't trust each other anymore,"_ the peds surgeon stated simply.

_"You are right. Well, that makes a new chance pointless I guess. Sorry for disturbing you. Good night, Arizona,"_ and before the blonde could even react Callie was already down the hallway.

When it hit the peds surgeon what had happened a few seconds ago her brain finally kicked in and before she knew it she had put some shoes on and was already running after the latina. Not even a minute later she was standing on the street, wearing nothing but sweatpants and some t-shirt. Looking around she saw the latina walking down the street slowly.

_"Calliope! Wait!"_ Arizona screamed as loud as she could. Hurrying over the blonde stopped right in front of the ortho surgeon.

_"Calliope...I'm sorry. Please don't go,"_ the peds surgeon said, her voice begging.

_"It's okay. I got your point. Maybe it's better this way,"_ the latina replied with a shrug.

_"No. Listen, Calliope. I know I made some big mistakes and so did you. I'm aware that we have a lot to talk about and that we need to earn each other's trust again, but I love you. More than anything. And I want to raise this baby with you. Our baby,"_ she looked at the latina, an expecting expression on her face, _"Please stay. Stay with me."_

The latina wasn't able to say a word, but she took Arizona's hand and they both returned to the blonde's appartment to take a seat on the couch in the living room.  
>Arizona couldn't stop herself from snuggling up to the latina under the blanket, Callie holding the peds surgeon close protectively and right then the blonde couldn't hold the tears back anymore.<p>

Sitting there like that for a while, Arizona was finally able to cry her soul out and let go of the pain, the disappointment and when she finally felt better she started to kiss the latina passionately.

_"I know we have a lot to talk about, but can we forget about that for tonight? Just tonight?"_ stunning blue eyes looked at the latina.

_"I love you, Arizona Robbins."_

_"I love you too, Calliope."_

Sealing their reunion with a long and intense kiss, the latina smiled at the woman who held her heart since their first meeting gratefully,_ "Happy Valentine's day."_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: it's a very short chapter, but I will post another one in the evening ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

When Arizona woke up the next morning she had a huge smile on her face. She was lying in her bed, wrapped up in the arms of the woman she loved.  
>Calliope Torres. Her Calliope.<p>

The latina had this peaceful expression on her face and for a while the blonde did nothing, but watch her sleep.

_"Don't stare at me,"_ Callie mumbled suddenly, still half asleep.

Flushing a little 'cause she had been caught, Arizona's smile grew even bigger, showing her dimples,_ "God, you are so beautiful..."_

_"Sweet talker,"_ the ortho surgeon announced with a grin.

Slapping the latina playfully on the arm the blonde got out of her girlfriend's embrace and out of bed.  
>Eyes still closed Callie tried to grab the peds surgeon's arm none-the-less, but failed miserably, so she started to whine, <em>"Arizona, come back to bed..."<em>

_"Nice try, but no. I'm going to make you breakfast and have a shower real quick."_

_"Did I hear shower?"  
><em>From one second to the next the latina was wide awake and jumped out of bed herself, earning a laugh from the blonde.

_"I'm going to have a shower alone, Calliope. We...,"_ Arizona pointed from herself to the latina,_ "We need to talk and we both know that."_

_"Yeah,"_ Callie sighed before she found the perfect excuse, _"But I need to shower myself. And if we go together we'll save a lot of time and have twice as long for talking."_

Arizona glared at her, laughing, "_If we go shower together we need twice as long in the bathroom."_

_"I'll be good, I promise..."_ the latina countered with a pout.

_"Why do I don't trust you?"_ the blonde replied, hands on her hips.

_"I have no idea,"_ the ortho surgeon whistled innocently.

_"Fine. But you better be good, Calliope,"_ Arizona replied admonishingly, _"I'm serious."_

Instead of answering she pulled the blonde into a fierce embrace and started to kiss her passionately.

_"Calliope..."_

Moving her hand down the blonde's upper body and under her shirt, the latina let her fingers wander over the ped surgeon's tummy 'causing a moan from Arizona.  
>When Callie continued to move her hand down her girlfriend's inner thigh, the blonde started to breathe faster, heavier.<p>

"_Calliope...Calliope, what are you doing?"_

_"Trying to be good..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

When they finally had made it into the living room, fully dressed, it was already lunch time.

_"Shit! I forgot about Addison,"_ the latina mumbled.

_"Huh?"_

_"I was supposed to have breakfast with her at my place about 2 hours ago,"_ Callie explained quickly.

_"Well, call her and go now...it's okay. She came to see you. We can talk later,"_ the blonde suggested.

_"No. What we have to talk about can't wait and is important. I'll text her if she is up for dinner tonight."_

_"Okay. You want something to drink?"_

_"Tea would be great,"_ the ortho surgeon replied with a smile.

_"I'll be right back."_

* * *

><p>Addison Montgomery had spent the whole morning trying to talk some sense into Mark Sloan.<br>At least she had been able to convince him that he should talk to Callie and Arizona without yelling. She told him that it wasn't only about his rights, that he needed to listen, that he should try to understand their point of view as well.

When the latina had finally texted her she was somehow relieved. At least things between her best friend and the blonde seemed to get better which was absolutely fantastic.  
>She'd definitely get every detail out of the latina during dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins were sitting on the couch with a safe distance between them, facing each other.<br>They had agreed on talking to Mark together - to work an an arrangement that would work for all of them, but most imporant - an arrangement that would be good for the baby.  
>And Arizona had made it very clear to the latina that she would rip the ortho surgeon's head off of her shoulders if she would have sex with someone else ever again - man or woman.<p>

Callie hadn't been able to stop herself from smiling when she had recognized the possessive tone in the blonde's voice. It had been cute, somehow even sexy.  
>But there still were some questions the latina had to ask, simply 'cause she needed answers. Answers that would probably help her to understand the perky peds surgeon a little better, yet she hesitated, which didn't stay unnoticed by Arizona.<p>

_"What's wrong, Calliope?"_ the peds surgeon was worried.

_"Well...it's..."_ the latina didn't even know how to start.

_"What is it?"_

_"Why didn't you want kids, Arizona? I mean the real reason. 'Cause you are great with all your patients...okay, I know the stuff with the coffins and everything, but still. I don't think that's all."_

For a moment there was nothing, but silence, but then Arizona decided that her girlfriend deserved the truth,_ "No, it isn't. When my brother died I saw the sadness in my parents eyes, the pain. I was hurting so much myself, but I didn't want them to see me cry or anything 'cause they felt bad enough._  
><em>And since I never really had friends 'cause we moved all the time, I had to deal with it by myself. It was okay, I survived, but it left a huge scar. It took my parents a long time to get over the loss of their son, but after about 2 years my mother got pregnant again. Completely unexpected. It gave them peace though, at least a little. But something went wrong and my mother had to give birth to a stillborn child,"<em> a single tear made it's way down the blonde's cheek.

_"Oh my God, that's horrible. I'm so sorry."_

_"My mother was devastated, broken. And my father didn't talk for weeks, stayed at his office for days - even at night. The fire in his eyes was gone; he wasn't the same anymore. I guess some wounds never heal and the worst thing is to lose your child, to have to bury it in one of those tiny coffins. Maybe that's why I have all this nightmares. It happened to my parents twice. So, I lost my two brothers and to be honest - I never really got over it myself. I probably never will. And I haven't talked about it with anyone 'til today."_

Callie couldn't stay on the other side of the couch any longer.  
>She moved over and wrapped her arms round her girlfriend, held her close and for the first time in her life Arizona cried over the loss of her beloved brother and the loss of an unborn child, cried in the arms of the woman she loved, who made her feel safe and protected, who made her feel home.<p>

When the blonde had calmed down Callie looked her straight in the eyes,_ "I'm going to visit my parents in about 2 weeks since I have to tell them...you know...that they are going to be grandparents. And I don't want to do it on the phone."_

_"They'll be happy. And proud,"_ the peds surgeon stated.

_"Want to come with me?"_

_"Calliope, are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I am. And I think it's time you get to know my family,"_ the latina was smiling at her.

_"I guess I should call my parents as well. They always wanted to visit me here. And I think it's time to let you in..."_ Arizona said, more to herself than to her girlfriend.

_"I'd love to meet them. I would be honored, seriously,"_ the ortho surgeon couldn't hide her excitement.

_"Calliope..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I want to move out."_

_"What do you mean?"_ the latina didn't understand what her girlfriend was trying to tell her.

_"I want to move out of this apartment. I want to buy one or a house. I want to have a real home. Together with you,"_ Arizona's statement had took Callie by surprise.

_"Sounds good to me, but Arizona...that means no more bailing out."_

_"I know,"_ the blonde dropped her head, _"This isn't that easy for me 'cause that's how I grew up. I never really had to face problems, never had to work out things after a fight 'cause before that could have happened we had moved again anyway. Sometimes we stayed for a year, sometimes just for a few weeks. We never knew..." Arizona looked a little lost, but continued anyway, "I fell in love with a girl when we were living in Ohio. I was 16 by then. She was my first and I loved her, but after a few months my dad told me that we would move to Great Britain soon._  
><em>I was in shock and Kimberly and I got in a fight. Actually I picked on because...well...I was 16 and Europe was so far away. I knew we wouldn't survive a long distance relationship and I had no idea how long it would take 'til I would be able to see her again. So we started to fight and before I would have been able to talk to her again I was sitting on a plane. I've always been by myself and it was hard at times, really hard. Actually it had been more bearable as long as my brother was at home. I guess that's why we were so close."<em>

_"I understand,"_ was all the ortho surgeon could reply.

_"Don't get me wrong, Calliope. I love my parents. They were always good to us. My father simply did his job and I would never blame him for anything, but I want a different life for our baby. And a home to which our kid will always be able to come back to."_

_"Arizona...I get that. It's okay. And I'm in. Lets do that. We'll get our own place, our own home,"_ the latina agreed, putting a kiss on her girlfriend's palm.

* * *

><p>They had kept talking for a while and for the first time they actually hade made real plans for a future together 'til Callie had left for her dinner with Addison Montgomery. Of course she had came back later to stay the night with her girlfriend.<p>

* * *

><p>The next days went by and the latina and the blonde had found back to their old routine. After a lot of arguing they even had found an agreement with Mark, much to everybody's and Arizona had found some peace and enjoyed their newfound happiness and even Lexie had started to come around slowly when she had seen that the three of them had found a way to deal with the whole situation.<p>

Two days before Callie's and Arizona's planned trip to see the Torres family the blonde and the plastic surgeon were on their way to pick up a handmade wooden crib the latina had ordered for the unborn child.  
>The ortho surgeon had thought it would be a smart idea to let them do it together 'cause nobody would feel overlooked.<p>

On their way back from the old man, who had made the crib, Mark was driving 'cause Arizona barely was able to keep her eyes open. They had left right after she had ended her nightshift 'cause it was almost a two hours drive to Mr. Clark's house.

Driving on some country road Mark and the perky blonde had started to argue once again 'cause he was pissed that they hadn't even thought about taking the plastic surgeon with them to see Callie's parents although he was the father of the baby.  
>When it had started raining Arizona's mood had gotten worse and she really had enough of Mark's behavior.<p>

_"Oh, come on! This whole discussion is ridiculous. You are acting like a 3 year old..."_ the blonde grumbled.

_"I'm not,"_ he snapped back.

_"Mark, you will forever be the dad of this baby. Nobody wants to take it away from you, but Calliope and me - we are a couple..."_

_"Okay, okay. I get it,"_ the plastic surgeon waved his one hand in defeat.

_"Anyway. I don't even know why I'm telling you and if you say one word to Calliope I'll kill you...but I'm going to ask her father for his permission to propse to Calliope."_

_"You serious, blondie?"_ Mark wasn't that surprised though.

_"Yes,"_ Arizona's answer was all serious, without the hint of hestitation or doubt.

_"Well, that's a big step. You truly love her, huh?"_ he sounded very protective.

_"I do,"_ and Mark knew that the peds surgeons was telling the truth.

_"Good. 'Cause Torres deserves that. I know we've been arguing a lot, actually we still are, but you'll be a great mom. And Callie as well. I just want to be left out,"_ Callie's best friend contered, a little insecure.

_"You won't. I promise. And you'll be a great dad. We all just need some air to breathe,"_ Arizona tried to reassure him.

_"I know,"_ he looked at her, smiling.

Right that second Arizona noticed that truck, which was coming nearer and nearer, out of the corner of her eye, _"MARK!"_

He reacted immediately and tried to brake, but it was too late.  
>The truck crashed into the driver's side with an earsplitting bang, glass was bursting and the car got dashed full speed against a large tree.<p>

* * *

><p>It was dark, but Arizona could smell blood everywhere and the pain, which was spreading out in her whole body was unbearable.<p>

_"Mark?"_ she sounded scared.

Nothing.  
>Then she caught sight of the limb that was bored into her ribcage and she could feel the blood running down her abdomen.<p>

_"Calliope,"_ it was barely a whisper, but her power was fading quickly.

And although she tried to fight it her hardest Arizona Robbins lost consciousness within a heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Callie Torres was standing in her kitchen, singing, cooking chicken curry.  
>Arizona and Mark would be back soon and the latina was completely excited over her handmade wooden crib, but what she was looking forward to the most was to cuddle up together with her perky blonde girlfriend on the couch after dinner and talk.<p>

Callie had come to love their conversations and more than that she loved to just listen to Arizona's voice.  
>This weekend they would visit the Torres family and although the latina was a little nervous she was very happy to be able to introduce the peds surgeon to all of them and after their visit they would start to search for their home. A real home.<br>For her, Arizona. And their baby. Life was good.

* * *

><p><em>About an hour later<em>

Callie was standing in front of the stove, finishing her delicious meal when the apartment door opened.

_"Hey baby,"_ the latina announced with a smile, but when she looked up she didn't see Mark and Arizona.

It was Cristina Yang instead.

_"Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital ripping hearts out?"_ the ortho surgeon asked, a little surprised.

Normally Callie's roommate would conter that sarcastically, but this time she kept quiet.  
>When the ortho surgeon noticed the serious expression on Cristina's face a worrying feeling made it's way and covered her mind.<p>

_"Callie, I need you to sit down..."_

_"Okay. One minute, I have to fix my chicken curry."_

_"I really need you to sit down...now..."_ the asian woman stated firmly.

When Callie finally took a seat on the couch, holding a glass of water in her hand, Cristina Yang lost her courage for a second.  
>How should she tell the latina the cruel and unbelievable truth?<br>But then she cleared her throat 'cause there was no way out of this situation anyway. She had decided to tell the latina; she had even skipped a surgery for heaven's sake. She wouldn't back off now.

_"What's wrong, Cristina?"_

_"There was an accident..."_

_"What accident? Where?"_

_"Not far from Seattle. About an hour ago...some drunken truck driver,"_ but she got interrupted by an impatient latina, _"Cristina, why are you telling me that?"_

_"It's Arizona,"_ Cristina Yang's words were still hanging in the air when Callie Torres dropped her glass, unable to bring up the strength to hold on to it any longer, _"Oh my God."_

_"They put her right into surgery. Teddy and Owen are there and they paged Bailey as well. They will try everything to save her, I promise,"_ she tried to calm the ortho surgeon down.

_"I need to get over...I need...I have to...Arizona..."_ the latina jumped up.

_"No, sit down. Callie, sit down...we'll wait. You can't do anything for her at the moment. Owen will call as soon as the surgery is over. Think about your baby..."_ Cristina commented, holding her friend back.

_"Mark! What about Mark?"_

_"I'm so sorry,"_ the asian woman dropped her head.

_"NO!"_

_"He was already dead when the ambulance arrived. There was nothing they could have done for him. I'm so sorry."_

_"NOOOO!"_

Silence.

_"Does Lexie know?"_ the latina asked all of a sudden.

_"Meredith is with her."_

All Callie could do was nod, but then she looked her roommate straight in the eye, _"How bad is it, Cristina?"_

_"The truth?"_

_"Yes,"_ the latina's voice was barely a whisper.

_"There's a limb sticking in Arizona's ribcage that could have hit the lung. Some broken bones, probably inner bleeding and they didn't know about the head. It could be "just" a concussion, but maybe it's worse..."_

The latina clutched her hand over her mouth, started sobbing, _"I can't lose her, Cristina. I can't lose Arizona."_

_"I know."_

* * *

><p>Callie Torres was crying so hard that she barely was able to breath. Her best friend was dead and her girlfriend's life was hanging by a thread.<br>Life had turned into a nightmare within a heartbeat.

Cristina pulled the latina into a hug and let her cry. She wasn't a person who hugged people, but at this point it was the only thing she could do for her friend 'cause although Cristina would never admit it, Callie Torres indeed was her friend.  
>And she had been happy and relieved when she had found out that the latina and the perky blonde had been able to work things out. She always had known that they were meant to be together and somehow that had given her hope for her own life.<p>

The ortho surgeon deserved some happiness after all the crap she had been through, but Cristina Yang was very aware that tonight this happiness probably would be taken away from the latina forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust..."_

Callie was standing there, starring at the coffin, which was disappearing into the grave slowly.  
>The coffin that contained Mark's body.<p>

Mark.  
>Her best friend and the father of her unborn child was dead. He was gone and wouldn't come back.<p>

Tears running down her cheeks, a single white rose in her shaking hands, the latina felt so unbelievably weak and helpless. Lost even.  
>Five days had passed by since the accident that had taken the two people she loved the most away from her. While Mark had been dead immediately Arizona had made it through the surgery, but the peds surgeons was still in coma and nobody was able to tell her when the perky blonde would wake up.<p>

Callie had been sitting by Arizona's side the whole time, from the moment Owen had called to tell them that her girlfriend had survived. She had refused to leave the side of the woman she loved from the bottom of her heart 'cause the latina couldn't stand the thought of Arizona waking up and her not being there.  
>The whole waiting had worn the ortho surgeon out though 'cause it was totally clear to her that maybe the blonde wouldn't recover completely, she was aware of the fact that complications could come up any second and of course there also was the risk that Arizona wouldn't wake up anymore.<p>

Not being able to do anything except waiting for the peds surgeon to heal and to wake up simply had driven the latina crazy and the sight of Arizona's pale body, attached to countless cubes, had made the ortho surgeon's heart ache, but although the situation was almost unbearable for Calliope Torres, she had refused to leave the peds surgeon's side. Not even for a second. Not this time. She had left Arizona alone countless times, but now she would be there for her no matter how long it would take and although all her colleagues had tried to talk the ortho surgeon into resting, into taking a break, but the latina had stayed anyway.  
>Callie had made her the decision the second she had arrived at the hospital and had caught sight of her wounded girlfriend. She would be there when Arizona would open her eyes, she would be there to hold her hand, to talk to her, to hold her and to calm her down 'cause the ortho surgeon knew that this time she was put to the test. She had to be strong now. For herself, for Ariona, for the bady - for all of them. For her family and even for Mark because she knew he wouldn't let her give up if he would be around.<p>

Cristina had been surprisingly supportive over the last few days, caring even.

Arizona's parents had arrived right the day after the accident and although Callie was glad that they were there for their daughter, it felt strange to have them around though.  
>Now that she finally had met the Colonel and his wife, the latina wished that the circumstances for their first coincidence would have been better and a lot happier.<p>

Seeing them made Callie sad 'cause everything about them was so absolute Arizona. Her mother's smile, her father's gestures, the way he talked.  
>The second she saw them it became very clear to the latina how much of an influence they had on her girlfriend's life, how important her family must be for the peds surgeon.<p>

Barbara Robbins had greeted her with a heartfelt hug and it had felt good. It had given Callie hope, comfort and peace.  
>She hadn't been sure how to act around the Colonel, but he simply had taken her hand in his own, had looked her in the eye, showing his respect and gratitude and the ortho surgeon hadn't been able to stop herself from hugging him.<br>He clearly had been a little bit surprised, but then he had put a kiss on Callie's forehead and the latina hadn't been able to hold her tears back any longer.

And although at least one of them was with Arizona all the time, the latina still hadn't been able to leave the blonde's side, but she took naps in an extra bed, Miranda Bailey had brought into the room, from time to time, mostly when Barbara Robbins was around, but as soon as the ortho surgeon closed her eyes nightmares were haunting here 'cause she secretly blamed herself for everything that had happened.  
>Why hadn't she been able to wait for the weekend to have them pick up the crib? She had been so excited that she hadn't thought about Arizona being dead tired after her nightshift, about Mark being worn out from all his overtime hours at the hospital. And although Callie knew that acccidents happen every day, that it had been the drunken truck driver's fault, she couldn't get rid of the feelings of guilt.<p>

This morning though, Callie Torres had to leave the peds surgeon's side. She hadn't wanted to, but she knew she had to, simply because she owed it to Mark.  
>Arizona's parents would stay at the hospital, would page her in case something about their daughter's state would change.<p>

Now that she was standing in front of the grave the sheer magnitude of the situation hit her more than ever.  
>Mark. Why Mark?<br>And what if Arizona wouldn't wake up anymore? People with less dangerous injuries hadn't come back to consciousness.

Meredith and Lexie were standing just some feet away, some more colleagues were standing right behind them, but Callie Torres was all by herself. She hadn't wanted anybody near her. She was mourning over the loss of her best friend, over the lost of her child's father and nobody could be there for her, strong for her this time.

While Callie's eyes were still attached to the coffin she finally realized how much strength Arizona had given her all the time, how supportive she had been, how understanding, how much she had fought for her and the latina became aware of the fact that she had never done anything for the peds surgeon in return.  
>When Arizona had counted on her, she had let her down, had disappointed her with her egoismn, with her ignorance. Had she ever really listened to the blonde? Had she ever tried to understand the perky peds surgeon's actions?<p>

Even Mark had tried to talk her into listening more, into trying to be more understanding, but she had always known better, but now that she had lost her best friend, the person she had always talked to, ran to with every problem, Callie finally realized that she probably should have done that with Arizona. She should have given her a real chance like she had always given it to Mark.  
>All the time she had been so very thankful for Mark Sloan's advice, for his caring and understanding way when it came to her, so she had let him in. She had trusted him, counted on him, but now Callie finally saw that she should have done the same for the woman she loved.<p>

She indeed hadn't thought about that before.  
>When Arizona had told her that she didn't want to have kids, that she would let Callie go to find her happiness with somebody else, the latina had felt hurt, had been angry, but she had never questioned why. Why the blonde didn't want to have kids. Had never seen that Arizona loved her enough to let her go instead of forcing her into a relationship that would probably make her unhappy 'cause the peds surgeon didn't feel able to give her what she wanted.<p>

Arizona had re-thought the whole children topic, had put all her doubts and fears to the side and what had she done? Her behavior when it had come to Africa had been wrogn - even Callie knew that by now. And the blonde had let her off the hook once again. Why hadn't she stopped Arizona from leaving alone? Why hadn't she followed her as everybody had suggested?  
>All the time she had been so blind, but now she was seeing it all clearly.<br>The big picture.  
>All her mistakes. But more than that she saw the love. How much she loved Arizona and how much the blonde must love her.<p>

Mark had always tried to tell her, make her understand that, but something in Callie hadn't want to hear it.  
>She didn't know why though. Probably 'cause it had seemed too good to be true. Maybe because she couldn't bear the thought of getting her heart broken again.<br>After all the disappointments in her past she hadn't been able to trust in someobdy, count on somebody else than Mark. He had been her bastion of calm through all of her drama and when Arizona had showed up on screen she simply had ignored the fact that the blonde was solid as a rock as well.

She had hurt her countless times without thinking about it, but things would change now. Callie would fight for Arizona, for their family, for their baby and she would make them proud. All of them, even Mark.  
>Arizona had to wake up 'cause the latina knew she was nothing without her, that the blonde was the missing part of the puzzle.<br>Arizona was the person, who held her heart, who made her complete. The rightness and belonging she felt when the peds surgeon was around - that was the feeling she had never had before. And not to forget the love. The love she felt for Arizona, the feeling of being loved unconditionally in return. That was the feeling only the blonde was able to give her.

When Callie finally got out of her thoughts again she realized that nobody else was there anymore. Obviously they all had left the cemetry for Joe's already, but she didn't bother 'cause she didn't feel like company anyway.  
>The only person she craved for was Arizona, but it would take a while 'til she would be able to hold her in her arms again.<p>

Letting the white rose slide down her fingers slowly, watching it fall, hitting the coffin, another tear made it down the latina's cheek.  
>Mark was gone.<p>

_"What would you say to a cup of hot chocolate? Any chance I can talk you into that?"_ a very familiar voice broke the silence.

_"Addison!"_

Turning round, hugging her best female friend, Callie felt so much gratitude and relief and for a second she almost forgot about all her sorrows.

_"I'm so sorry, Cal. I came as soon as I could. I can't believe it..."_ the sadness in Addison Montgomery's voice was unmistakeable.

_"Me neither,"_ the latina's head dropped to lean against the red haired woman's shoulder.

_"How's Arizona?"_

_"Well, she's still in coma. But she is alive,"_ Callie stated hopefully.

_"Good,"_ Addison gave her a small smile.

_"How long's this times visit?"_

Addison's answer clearly was a surprise, _"I'm here to stay."_


End file.
